


Pretty In Purple

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick had one unspoken but ironclad rule when it came to their relationship – what goes on during the tour stays on the tour.





	Pretty In Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first leg of the Mania Tour - roughly Oct 2017

Pete and Patrick had one unspoken but ironclad rule when it came to their relationship – what goes on during the tour stays on the tour. Both Elisa and Meghan are well aware that they’ve been together in one way or another since the day they met and were unlikely to break things off no matter how they felt about it. So when both men had sat them down and come clean, ground rules had been agreed to. They are expected to be discreet; while both women are open-minded, neither wants to be confronted by the press.  The other is that when Pete and Patrick are home, family comes first.  Elisa is firm on that point. Patrick is her husband and when he’s home she wants his attention on her and their children. Meghan is a little more tolerant. She loves Pete, adores Patrick and has mentioned more than once that the thought of the two of them together is hot. But even she has limits.

Both men are fine with the ultimatums. It’s not just the two of them anymore and it’s not just Elisa and Meghan they’re protecting with their silence. So Pete no longer hangs all over Patrick on stage, there are no more cryptic comments during interviews and they’re both careful when it comes to press and fan photos. Anything more personal is kept private – or as Pete likes to call it “FOB eyes only”. Andy and Joe have walked in on them doing just about everything over the years; nothing surprises them anymore.

So what they share is confined to tour buses, hotel rooms and occasionally dark corners backstage. It’s not ideal – there are too many, too long stretches when they’re apart.  Anything is better than when they weren’t speaking to each other during the hiatus, though.  Finding out the hard way that they were miserable when apart only makes them cherish their time together even more.

They’re getting ready for that night’s show, with Patrick sitting on the bed with his laptop open as he watched Pete rummage through his suitcase. He’s nearly naked, his hair still damp from his shower and a towel slung around his neck. But that’s not what’s distracting Patrick from his emails; he’s gotten used to the sight of a nearly naked Pete over the years.  And as time has gone on and they stayed together, Patrick was sure of one thing; a tanned, inked and above all healthy Pete Wentz is a breathtaking sight to see.

What made Patrick’s heart skip a beat is what little Pete happens to be wearing.

He swallowed hard, hoping it was enough to keep his voice from squeaking.  “What in the world are you wearing?”

Pete looked up, his black jeans in his hands. “What?” At Patrick’s waved hand he looked down and grinned. “Oh. Those.” He looked up.  “Little gift from Meghan to celebrate the beginning of the tour. She thought you might like them.”

And okay, that was a little weird, having his lover’s current girlfriend buy panties for him to enjoy Pete wearing. And he was enjoying them; the scrap of lace and silk cupped Pete’s balls and dick, emphasizing his already considerable erection. They were the exact shade of purple that colored everything concerning Mania, that orchid hue that reminded Patrick of lilacs in full bloom.

He was definitely not thinking about flowers now, though.

Patrick swallowed again, his eyes locked onto the tiny, perfect pair of panties around Pete’s hips.  “I do. I mean…you look just…”  He closed his eyes, shuddering as his own cock suddenly went rock hard. “Fuck.”

He heard Pete softly chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this flustered before,” he said. “It’s fucking adorable.”

"Shut up,” Patrick muttered. There was no heat behind his words, however.  He opened his eyes. “Are you actually going to wear those on stage tonight?”

“Why not? They’re actually pretty comfortable.” Pete paused, licking his lips. “And that thought is turning you on right now, isn’t it?”

Patrick bit his lips as his face heated up. He’s seen Pete in women’s underwear before; the bassist used to wear them all the time under his skinny jeans before the hiatus.  This was the first time he’s seen Pete like this since getting the band back together, though.  Pete is visibly healthier – tan instead of pale, muscular instead of skinny.  He looked incredible and by the way he was grinning, the bastard knew it.  “And if it was?” he countered. “If you were?”

The grin on Pete’s face turned into a smirk. He crooked his finger before tossing his jeans onto the bed. “Then come get some,” he invited.

For a split second, Patrick considered it. He wants to fall to his knees in front of Pete and bury his face in that silky heat, wants to rub his cheeks against his lover’s straining erection before pushing the panties aside and taking him down his throat to suck him dry. He wants to bend Pete over something and fuck him while he’s still wearing them, completely ruining the delicate lace with sweat, lube and come.

It was far too tempting.

Patrick forced himself to look at the clock on the nightstand, making a face when he saw the time.  “We don’t have time,” he said.  “Andy and Joe are going to be here any minute.”

“So? Not the first time they’ve had to wait,” Pete countered.  “Not the first time we’d be late for something because we’ve been too involved with other things, either.”

That was also true and any other night Patrick would be agreeing with him while stripping off his clothes.  Tonight wasn’t one of those nights.  “We can’t be late tonight. There’s that radio interview before the show, remember?” They’re still trying to promote Mania even though the album has been pushed back with FOB’s Chicago Fund and the Champions Initiative besides.  “We’re going to be cutting things close as it is.”

“Fuck. I completely forgot about that.” Grabbing his jeans, Pete quickly stepped into them before running a hand through his hair. “Rain check for after the show?”

_He’s actually going to wear them_ , Patrick thought.  _He’s going to wear them onstage tonight and I’ll be thinking about them all fucking night, the bastard._ For an answer, Patrick got off the bed and stood in front of Pete as the bassist was pulling his t-shirt on.  “You are such a fucking tease.”

One side of Pete’s lips quirked upward in a lopsided smile.  “You love me teasing you.”

The hell of it was, Pete was right.  Just the thought of Pete promising all sorts of things with that sly smirk of his was enough to get him going.  Having him do it now when he wouldn’t be able to follow up on anything for at least a few more hours…

Well, if there was one thing Patrick knew how to do, it was to give back as good as he got. “And do you know just what I’m going to do the minute we get back here?”  He stopped directly in front of Pete and reached up to cup the back of his lover’s head with one hand. “I’m going to push you up against the nearest wall, get your pants off enough so I can get your dick and blow you while you’re still wearing those pretty little panties.”

Pete’s eyes went wide. “Jesus, Patrick,” he breathed.

Patrick wasn’t done.  “And after you come down my throat, I’m going to push you onto that bed and fuck you while you still have them on.” His fingers tightened in Pete’s dark hair, pulling just enough to keep his attention. “You’ll be screaming my name by the time I’m done with you.”

Pete didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed Patrick’s t-shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Groaning, Patrick slid his hands down Pete’s back to squeeze his ass, a shiver going through him when he felt the line of his panties through his jeans.

He was fumbling with Pete’s zipper when a knock on their hotel room door broke through his growing haze. “You guys decent?” Joe called.  “I’m coming in whether you are or not.”

Breaking away with a muttered curse, Patrick forced himself to step away.  “Come in!” he called as he sagged against the wall and tried to will himself back under control.

Joe poked his head in, grinning as he took in their flushed faces. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, his tone practically gleeful.

“You know you are, you fucker,” Pete snarled as he flashed him the finger.

“Which we’re glad you are,” Patrick added as he ran a hand over his face.  “Another five minutes and you would’ve walked in on something a little more involved.” He looked at Pete. “And that would have been a hell of a lot worse.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Pete grumbled.  “I know you’re right.  Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.” He looked at Joe, who was still grinning.  “Sorry, man.”

Joe waved off the apology.  “No problem, man.  I would’ve said the same if you had interrupted me trying to get some.” He made a show of looking at his watch.  “I’d offer to wait in the hall while you two take care of things, but we really don’t have time.  Andy is already waiting downstairs.”

Pete nodded as he sat down on the bed long enough to put on his shoes and socks.  “I know.  Patrick said as much right before you came.” He looked up at Patrick.  “Rain check?” he asked again.

Patrick put his hand on Pete’s shoulder.  “Rain check,” he said, a tingle going through him as Pete’s hand slid over his.  Their eyes met.  “The minute the show is over.”

The bassist grinned as he pulled Patrick down enough to seal the promise with a kiss.  “I can’t wait.”

                                                                                                *****

The moment the hotel room door slammed shut behind them, Patrick pushed Pete against it, his fists clutching at the bassist’s denim tour jacket.  “God, you are such a fucking tease,” he growled.

Pete grinned. “Thought you might like that.”

“You thought? Jesus, Pete.” Pete had spent the last song practically glued to his side, flashing him heated looks and rubbing up against him when he was sure no one was paying attention.  The rest of the time Pete had been bent down in front of the crowd, his ass in Patrick’s direct line of view. Patrick had been very grateful of the fact that he kept his guitar slung low enough to cover things. “I swear to God…”

“Gonna punish me?” Pete asked, his voice dropping to a low purr. “You can, you know. Putting you through all that while you were trying to sing “Saturday”…I probably deserve to be spanked right now.”

“Does it count as punishment when you’re practically begging me to do it?” Patrick wondered as he let go of Pete’s jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles as he thought for a moment.  While the idea was appealing, spanking Pete was something he had to be a in particular mindset to do.  And tonight, Patrick wasn’t there.

“I think I like my original idea better,” he said, smiling. “Okay?”

The look on Pete’s face softened.  “Of course it’s okay.”  Reaching up, he brushed his fingers over Patrick’s cheek. “This should be fun for both of us.”

“And it will be once I get some of your clothes off,” Patrick said as he shrugged out of his cardigan. It landed on a nearby chair, with his hat following a moment later.  He gave Pete’s jacket a tug. “Take this off.”

Pete did as he was told, tossing it on top of Patrick’s. “Anything else you want me to take off?” he asked, grinning.

“Not just yet.” Patrick ran a hand over the bulge in Pete’s jeans, smiling when he let out a low groan in response. “Have you been hard all night?”

“Pretty much,” Pete confessed.  “Between the panties and imagining what you’re going to do to me…” He shrugged.  “And watching you onstage, too. That always gets me going.”

“Mmm…I know.”  Patrick couldn’t count how many times he had been jumped the minute he had come off stage.  There had been times when they hadn’t even made it back to their dressing room.  “You do the same to me, you know.”

“Yeah?”  Pete looked down, his eyes going wide when he saw the obvious bulge in the singer’s jeans. “Patrick,” he breathed as he looked up. “Let me see you, baby. Let me suck you off.”

“Maybe later,” Patrick promised. He brushed his fingers over Pete’s face, shivering when the bassist turned his head enough to kiss them.  “I want a taste of you first.” He gave Pete’s t-shirt a tug with his other hand. “Take this off, too.”

Pete did as he was asked, kicking off his shoes and socks for good measure. “Anything else?”

Patrick didn’t answer him. Instead, he slid a hand up his lover’s chest. “Love seeing you like this,” he murmured as he thumbed one of Pete’s nipples erect.

Pete sighed as he leaned into the touch, putting his hand over Patrick’s. “God, that feels good.” The sigh turned into a moan as Patrick leaned down enough to lick the erect little bud. “And that’s even better. Please, baby.”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Patrick murmured as he kissed and licked his way down Pete’s chest. He nuzzled well defined abs, the combined sent of sweat, cologne and Pete’s natural musk making his head spin. “Love you,” he breathed, resting his head against the bassist’s belly right above his bat heart tattoo.  “Love you so much, Pete.”

“Sweet baby,” Pete murmured, a smile on his face as he looked down at Patrick. He brushed his fingers through Patrick’s red hair, concern flooding through him when the singer cuddled a bit closer. “You okay down there? You want to call it a night?”

Patrick shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Pete’s knees. “Not a chance. I’ve got plans for you.” He paused, closing his eyes. “I just…I need a minute. Okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. Whatever you need,” Pete said softly. “I’ve got you, too.”

They stood like that for a long moment, Patrick’s face pressed against his lover’s abdomen while Pete continued petting his hair. Finally, Patrick looked up, sighing. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Putting a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, Pete tugged upward. “C’mere a sec.”

Patrick went willingly into Pete’s arms, immediately relaxing in his embrace. “I really am okay.”

“I know you are. You just worry me sometimes, you know?” He drew away enough to meet Patrick’s hazel eyes with his own dark ones. “Sure you want to keep going? There’s always tomorrow.”

“Don’t want to wait that long to get my hands on you.” Patrick’s hand slid down to cup Pete’s crotch. “And you don’t either, do you?”

Pete bit his lip to stifle his groan. “Christ, no. Love your hands on me.” Reaching over, he ran his thumb over Patrick’s lips. “Love your mouth on me, too.”

Patrick gave the bassist’s thumb a little nip, smiling when Pete gasped. “Can’t wait to taste you,” he murmured as he undid Pete’s jeans and reached inside. He ran his fingers over the silk cover bulge, watching avidly as Pete’s head tilted back and he let out another loud groan. “You definitely like that, don’t you?”

“You know it.” Pete opened his eyes to look at them. “Now whose being the fucking tease?”

“Just reminding you how much of a bitch paybacks are.” Sliding his hand out, Patrick pushed Pete’s jeans off his hips, his eyes going wide as they puddled around the bassist’s ankles. “God, look at you,” he breathed.

Pete slid his arms around Patrick’s waist. “You like?”

“I definitely like. Remind me to thank Meghan the next time I talk to her.” He paused. “Victoria’s Secret?”

“Pretty sure they’re a little higher class than that. She wouldn’t let me see the price tag.” He groaned again, arching into Patrick’s fingers. “Trick…baby, please…”

“I’ve got you,” Patrick murmured before silencing him with a kiss. He sank to his knees, pressing another kiss against the silk and lace covered bulge. “Can’t wait to taste you.”

Pete began running his fingers through Patrick’s bright hair. “You might want to move it,” he warned, his voice shaking a little. “Otherwise you’re gonna have to wait for round two.”

“Like this, you mean?” Before Pete could answer, Patrick pushed cloth aside and took the entire length of him down his throat.

Pete’s head tilted back, another groan escaping him. “Oh, God…so good, baby. Love that sweet mouth of yours.” One hand tightened in Patrick’s hair as the other clawed at the door, looking for support. His groans grew even louder when Patrick drew back enough to swirl his tongue around the head, lapping at the milky white fluid leaking out. “That’s it…been thinking about you doing this all fucking night.”

_So have I_ , Patrick thought as he sucked, taking Pete as deep as he could before sliding back up. His own erection ached in the confines of his jeans, but he ignored it for the moment, concentrating on Pete while doing everything he could think of to draw out his orgasm. _Want this…want you…_

A shudder went through Pete as his hand moved from Patrick’s hair to his shoulder. “Close,” he warned as he glanced down, his eyes going wide at the sight of his dick sliding in and out of the singer’s mouth. Then Patrick’s eyes locked onto his and he was coming, spilling everything he had down the other man’s throat.

Swallowing greedily, Patrick licked him clean before tucking him back behind purple silk. Grinning, he sat back on his heels as Pete tried to catch his breath. “Definitely worth the wait,” he said, licking his lips.

“I’ll say. Fuck.” Pete looked down.  “That was fucking perfect.”

“More where that came from.” Getting up, Patrick cupped Pete’s face in his hands and gave him a hard kiss. “Take the rest of your clothes off and get on to the bed,” he ordered softly. “Leave the panties on.”

The rest of Pete’s stage outfit was soon in a crumpled heap next to the bed as he sprawled back against the pillows. “How do you want me?” he asked, running a hand over his belly, his fingers brushing against the lacy edge of his panties.

Patrick considered for a moment. “Hands and knees,” he finally said as he kicked off his shoes and socks. “Show me your ass.”

Pete immediately did as he was told, looking over his shoulder. “Like this?” he asked, wiggling it a little.

“Perfect.” Stepping closer, he ran his hand over Pete’s ass, smiling when he let out a sigh. “You look absolutely perfect. And so pretty.” He paused. “Lube?”

“Shaving kit in the bathroom.”

Patrick leaned over to give Pete a thorough kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he murmured. “Don’t touch, or you will get that spanking you were asking for.”

“Gonna tell ya, babe, that’s not really a deterrent,” Pete said as he grinned from ear to ear.

“I’ll make sure it’s not the fun kind, then.” Patrick gave Pete another brush of a kiss. “Be good for another couple minutes. Okay?”

Pete nodded, his heart beating just a little bit faster. “I will. I promise.” He closed his eyes, willing himself to be still as Patrick headed for the bathroom.

Moments later, Pete felt guitar callused fingertips slide down his back. “God, look at you,” Patrick murmured as he trailed kisses along his tattooed shoulder blades. “You can open your eyes, love.”

“Are you naked yet?” Pete asked.  “I will if you’re naked.”

A soft chuckle answered him as he heard the rustle of clothing hit the floor. “Okay, Pete,” he said finally.

Pete opened his eyes, blinking as he turned his head to look at Patrick. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he said, his breath catching in his throat.

The singer’s cheeks turned bright red as he kicked his clothes out of the way. “Sure you don’t need my glasses?” he asked half-jokingly.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Pete said firmly. He eyed Patrick’s erection jutting out from a mass of copper colored curls. “C’mere. Let me get a taste of that.”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Patrick commented, his eyebrow raised. “Remember? You seemed really enthusiastic about me giving it to you right before the show. Especially with me doing it while you still had those on.” He slid his hand back over Pete’s silk clad ass. “Did you change your mind?”

Pete shivered. “No. Fuck, no. Please, Trick…fuck me.” His fingers dug into the bedspread. “Fuck me hard. I want to be able to feel it when I sit down tomorrow.”

“Oh, you will. I can pretty much guarantee that.” Climbing onto the bed, Patrick gave Pete’s ass a light slap, causing the bassist to jump and curse in response. “You really do like that, don’t you?”

“When you do it. I love anything you do,” Pete said, his breath quickening with every touch. “Love your hands…love it when you touch me all over.”

“Mmm…and I love touching you.” Patrick slid his hand down Pete’s back, his fingers inching under the lacy waistband. He dropped a kiss right above the crack of his ass. “Perfect.”

Pete whimpered as Patrick slid a gel slick finger inside. “More,” he said, his breath catching in his throat.  “Please…more.”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Patrick murmured, his free hand going to Pete’s shoulder in an effort to keep him still. “Easy, love. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You couldn’t.” Pete babbled as Patrick turned one finger into two. “God, Patrick…please…love you.”

Withdrawing his fingers, Patrick slicked himself up before pulling Pete’s panties down enough to expose his ass. He leaned against him, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist as he brushed a kiss against his temple. “Love you,” he whispered as he slowly entered Pete, not stopping until he was all the way in.

Patrick sighed as he rested his forehead against Pete’s back. “God, you feel good,” he breathed. “Tight and hot and perfect.”

“Fuck, so are you. So fucking perfect.” Pete let out an inarticulate moan as Patrick began to thrust. “Yes…like that. Right there.”

“Right there?” Patrick thrust again, a little harder and Pete’s moan turned into a loud cry. “Like that?”

“Yes yes yes…just like that. Just…fuck, baby…please…please…” Pete began rocking his hips back and forth in time with Patrick’s, meeting every thrust with one of his own. “Please…don’t stop…”

“Not until you come,” Patrick promised through gritted teeth. “You’re gonna come all over those pretty little purple panties you’re wearing and I’m going to fuck you until you do. Until you’re screaming my name so loud that people in the parking lot can hear you.”  Seeing Pete reach for his erection, Patrick batted his hand away. “And you’re not jerking yourself off, either. You’re gonna lie there and take it like you know you want to. Like you been begging to all night.”  He leaned forward and nipped Pete’s earlobe. “Come on, Pete. Let me see you come.”

The combination of Patrick’s whispered words, nipping teeth and hard cock pounding his ass sent Pete over the edge. Burying his face in a nearby pillow, Pete screamed Patrick’s name as he came.

“That’s it,” Patrick crooned as he kept rocking his hips, one arms wrapped around Pete’s shaking frame to keep him steady. He slid his other hand down to cup Pete’s crotch, letting his leaking come spill over his fingers. “God, look at you. So hot. So fucking perfect. Love you…love you…love you.” He came a moment later, his eyes screwed shut as he let out a long, drawn out groan of his own.

They fell sideways onto the bed, both men breathing heavily and still joined together. Taking Patrick’s come slick hand in his, Pete slowly began licking his long fingers clean. ‘Mmm…sweet,” he breathed. “God, you’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Patrick rested his head against Pete’s shoulder, content to just lie there for the moment. He looked down; the panties were stretched tight around Pete’s hips, the lace threatening to rip, the fine silky material completely soaked. “I think we ruined your pretty purple panties.” Regret colored his voice; he really would have to ask Meghan where she had found them the next time they talked.

To his surprise, Pete let out a soft, breathless chuckle. “Meghan figured you might in one way or the other,” he said. He looked over his shoulder, grinning. “That’s why there’s another pair in my bag.”

Patrick stared at him for a long moment, speechless.  “God, I love you,” he said, pulling him into a hard kiss. An idea suddenly sprung into his head.  “Will you wear them all day tomorrow? Plane ride, rehearsal, all through the show?” His voice turned husky. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Anything you want.” Pete didn’t hesitate to seal the promise with another kiss.  “And I love you, too.”


End file.
